


Until You Come Back Home

by AliceWasNotDreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Social Media, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWasNotDreaming/pseuds/AliceWasNotDreaming
Summary: Harry has a secret Instagram account that Tom doesn't know about, and apparently Harry posts everything from Tom eating an ice cream to their sex life on it. Tom is not pleased when he discovers it.





	Until You Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning: if you spy on your boyfriend/girlfriend's IG account or secretly post their pics online they're probably not gonna be happy. But this is Tom and Harry we're talking about, so I guess we should just be pleased Tom didn't murder his in-laws in this story? As for Harry, well, he has got to be more than a little bit weird to fall in love with a psychopath like Tom. Let acting like a creep be one of his quirks.

Tom stared down at his phone murderously. He hadn't meant to invade Harry's secret Instagram account, because obviously he hadn't _known_ about it, but that day Harry had forgotten to bring his phone and had borrowed Tom's, and when Tom got it back he saw a notification from Instagram. He clicked in and saw that _@_ _hj_ ____ _G_ _ranger_ had commented on his post depicting a shirt with a fat cat on it. Except that Tom hadn't posted anything like that. And then he discovered that his boyfriend had a secret Instagram account that wasn't really secret, because it had 847 followers. But Tom was not one of the 847.

[IMAGE: A hideous red shirt with a fat cat playing with a yellow ball on it]

Liked by **hj__granger** , **ginnyw666** and 164 others

 **lightning** ** **_**** ** ** **hjp****** _@hj__Granger_ Hey look at that!! Crookshanks on a t-shirt🐱🐈think I'm gonna buy one & make Tom wear it xDxD will suit him

View all 4 comments  
**hj__** ** **Granger**** Good luck with that Harry. And it looks nothing like Crookshanks.

 **nville.** ** **mandrake**** plz don't, we don't wanna scrap bits of u off ur kitchen floor

 **Luna <** ** **3gd**** I think it'll suit Tom. Tom has always had a fetish for fluffy things.

 **chang.** ** **cho**** ...do u have a death wish mah dear

Tom curled his lip in disgust. Putting aside the fact that Harry discussed Tom with his friends on his not-actually-secret-Instagram-account-Tom-didn't-know-about, he _made fun_ of Tom too. 

He was going to murder that boy.

He quickly checked Harry's previous posts. He had hundreds of those, so apparently he had had it for quite a long time already. He randomly clicked into another post and almost choked on air.

[IMAGE: Close-up of Tom's sleeping face]

Liked by **ronW_Gryffindor** , **Luna <3gd** and 698 others

 **lightning** ** **_**** **hjp** omg my sleeping bf is so sexy look at those eyelashes!!!!!💓💓💓can't blame him for sleeping in after exciting night😜  
# _sleepinggod_ # _wannakisshim_

View all 108 comments  
**dMalfoy** u don't deserve those cheekbones Potter

 **ginnyw666** On my knees begging for pic of whole body. Or just his eight pack will be fine. Anything. Plzzzzzzzzzz

 **ronW_** ** **gryffindor**** u are so dead if he knows about this

 **süsãnb0nês** Screenshot. Without guilt or remorse.

 **lav_4_** ** **lavender**** how did u manage to seduce the Handsomest God Ever so damn effortlessly 😍😍😍😱😱😱

 **pans.** ** **parkinson**** ...if u say one more word about yr sex life... One more word...🖕🏻

Tom stared in righteous outrage. The gall! How many more of these pictures existed on the Internet? Hell, they could be circulating right now! And Tom wouldn't know a thing about it because there was countless fan art on Pinterest of him nude or having sex with someone or just standing there looking gorgeous as usual, so Tom had long ceased to give a damn. But one of those pictures, and maybe _more_ than one, might be real. And everyone might have seen it. 

Fuck Harry.

Yes, Tom was a bit of an exhibitionist, he freely admitted it, and he didn't really mind people seeing his nice photos. But what if Harry had taken _un-nice_ photos? He suddenly recalled that time he almost tripped on a piece of paper. And that time he nearly choked on cabbage. And that time he put his shirt on back to front. And that time -

Tom groaned. Harry was so, so dead if he posted any of _those_. 

***

Tom made sure to get up before Harry did the next morning. Harry had remarked that he looked 'off' and 'weird' last night, but Tom was a good actor and after that he made sure to look normal. Or as normal as one could look after learning that one's boyfriend discussed their sex life online.

On his way to work in the back of the car, Tom tapped open Harry's account again. He scrolled to some of the earliest of Harry's posts.

[IMAGE: Close-up of Tom eating an ice cream, his tongue sticking out slightly]

Liked by **dMalfoy** , **seriously_black** and 672 more

 **lightning** ** **_**** **hjp** Pathetic. Am jealous of an ice cream 👀🍦👅 # _lovehim4ever_ # _lovehistongue_

View all 98 comments  
**seriously_** ** **black**** showing off, Harry?

 **hj__** ** **Granger**** The first hashtag is very sweet. The second can be deleted.

 **bella.** ** **QueenofSnakes**** that tongue should be doing sth else.......😍😍😍

Tom closed his eyes in mortification. Even _Bellatrix Black_ followed Harry. Bella, Tom's subordinate, followed Harry's account but Tom, Harry's own _boyfriend_ , did not.

This was not looking any better for Harry.

It wasn't that Tom didn't respect Harry's privacy. And he really didn't mind Harry posting his photos online. Tom posted countless pics of Harry on his private account too. But some of those moments were private, and although Harry had set his secret account to private mode it might as well have been public with his 847 followers. Oh, it was 849 now. He clicked open the notification and saw that **danielcreeevy** and **asToria** ** **.**** **grgr** had started following Harry. Tom didn't even know who those people were.

He had a sudden horrible thought. What if _Dumbledore_ followed Harry?

He quickly scrolled down Harry's list of followers. He found **Albus777** , **theGreatAlbusD** and **DumbledoreAPWB** that might be Dumbledore, but on the other hand they might be just fans of Dumbledore. But on the _other_ other hand, they might all of them turn out to be different accounts of Dumbledore himself. **Albus777** posted only images of a very hideous bird that looked like a chicken. **theGreatAlbusD** posted photos of Dumbledore on various public occasions. **DumbledoreAPWB** posted fan art of - Tom snorted in both disgust and amusement - young Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald embracing, kissing, making out or just staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

Dumbledore was something of Tom's political enemy and the bane of Tom's existence. Tom was a businessman and Dumbledore was his old professor in uni, and they had hated each other at first sight. On Tom's part at least. They had both entered politics and were to no one's surprise on completely opposite sides. Harry had been Dumbledore's student too, but they had gotten along much better. Tom knew that they still kept in touch although Harry had graduated 7 years ago.

Anyway, back to the Instagram account - how dare Harry! Letting a fan of Dumbledore follow him was nothing short of a crime. He tapped into another post with a scowl.

[IMAGE: The backs of Tom and Fleur Delacour, walking together on a crowded street]

Liked by **bill_weasley** , **Gabrielle.veela** and 592 others

 **lightning** ** **_**** **hjp** If you weren't my/Ron's sister-in-law, @ _fleurdw_ , I'd be jealous💚💔🖤

View all 51 comments  
**frednotgeorge** ooohhhh yr bf will be soo jealous of he sees u use 'sister in law'

 **georgenotfred** sister in law? Why Harry, did u marry Ginny after all?

 **fleurdw** So u were stalking us, Harry? Creepy. But I understand. I'd do the same for @bill_weasley 😘

 **seamusTNT** I'm jealous of Riddle more (;P @fleurdw) (just kidding stop glaring at me @bill_weasley actually I'm gay and I luv u bill)

Tom didn't know whether to be pleased at Harry's possessiveness or outraged at yet another photo of himself. He hadn't known that Harry had been tailing him that day - it was a few weeks back, he recalled, and he and Fleur had to talk out a business deal. Tom was the CEO of VoldeMort, a world famous electronics brand, while Fleur worked for Veela, her family's fashion brand. He had 'accidentally' met Harry outside a shopping mall after the meeting. He had harboured suspicions then but had put them aside for the time being. And now was proof. Maybe Harry's secret account was useful after all. 

When he reached his office at the headquarters of VoldeMort he had decided that he needed to retaliate. He needed something big. Big enough to make Harry cry in remorse and beg for his forgiveness. Now he just had to figure out how to do that.


End file.
